The Cell
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Its been 6 years since the battle with Konoha. 5 and Half since he gave birth to his and Itachi's son. Now Sasuke has his son, and Itachi's voice is whispering in his ears. Naruto knows he has to get his son back.-ItaNaru-SasuSaku-SasoDei-
1. Chapter 1 : Dark, Deep, Rough Love

Fandom : Naruto

Rating : T+ish

Title : The Cell

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Main Shipping : ItaNaru

Pairings : Implied SasoDei, SasuSaku

Warnings : Yaoi, Mpreg, Remember Death, Child Abuse

Summary : Its been 6 years since the battle with Konoha. 5 and Half since he gave birth to his and Itachi's son. Now Sasuke has his son, and Itachi's voice is whispering in his ears. Naruto knows he has to get his son back. ItaNaru

Dedication : Uh...whoever reviewed on 'The Mask' thank you!

Date : 7-27-08

* * *

Chapter One : Dark Deep Rough Love

* * *

Sometimes he swore he still heard his lovers voice.

While his mind knew Itachi was dead -he had watched Iruka cut the other down-, he was sure that occassionally he heard whispers of _darkdeeprough _love whispered in his ears.

Kyuubi had fused with him. Neither could be killed, so here he was, in this Chakra-canceling pure steel cell.

The Konoha Battle had been 6 years ago.

Half a year after, he gave birth.

He wasn't allowed to see his son. His beautiful Ketsu...

Who was living with Sasuke and Sakura.

He hated Sasuke. The dark haired Uchiha reminded him too much off his love. Too many painful memories...too mean pleasurable ones...

Naruto shook his head, trying to read the insanity driven thoughts, and regain some of his sense.

He _had _to stay somewhat sane. He had to be, for his plan to work.

When the Anbu brought him his food, he struck.

* * *

This has four chapters, and will be posted every week. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2 : Hokage Tower

Fandom : Naruto

Rating : T+ish

Title : The Cell

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Main Shipping : ItaNaru

Pairings : Implied SasoDei, SasuSaku

Warnings : Yaoi, Mpreg, Remember Death, Child Abuse

Summary : Its been 6 years since the battle with Konoha. 5 and Half since he gave birth to his and Itachi's son. Now Sasuke has his son, and Itachi's voice is whispering in his ears. Naruto knows he has to get his son back. ItaNaru

Dedication : Uh...whoever reviewed on 'The Mask' thank you!

Date : 7-27-08

--

Chapter Two : Hokage Tower

--

Tsunade didn't bother looking up when an Anbu walked into the room.

"Hokage-sama..."

"Yes?"

A second of silence, and a poof of a Jutsu dropping and she looked up, her face going pale.

The blonde was partially in shadow from the half-moon, and his ice blue eyes burned with a deep inner fire.

"Where is he buried?"

Tsunade bit her lip.

"Naruto..."

Naruto snarled. "WHERE. IS. HE. _BURIED?!" _He screamed, slamming his hands down on her desk.

"He...was burned...Shinobi code..." She said weakly, looking up at the semi-insane blonde.

Naruto's face went calm.

"I see."

He turned, before turning back once more.

"Where is my son?"

Tsunade bit her lip.

"If i tell you...will you take him and leave? I don't think i can stand to see you in any more pain..." She said, standing up, and moving around to the blonde.

Naruto looked up and for a brief second, Tsunade saw a flash of the hurting, sorrow-filled Genin Naruto had once been, instead of this child-turned-adult.

Naruto let a weak smile lift one corner of his mouth. "Of course...i'll go back to the Akatsuki...they are my true family..."

Naruto turned to leave.

"Naruto...He's at the old Uchiha mansion. His name is Kyo now...Kyo Haruno."

Naruto spun back around, furious.

"_What?!"_

"When Sasuke and Sakura got married...Sasuke took Sakura's family name..."

Naruto nodded, his eyes shut tight.

"Thank you...obaa-chan."

"You are always welcome at my house. Its is your safe house, should you need one."

"Thank you."

Naruto left the Hokage tower.

--


	3. Chapter 3 : Kyo or Ketsu?

Fandom : Naruto

Rating : T+ish

Title : The Cell

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Main Shipping : ItaNaru

Pairings : Implied SasoDei, SasuSaku

Warnings : Yaoi, Mpreg, Remember Death, Child Abuse

Summary : Its been 6 years since the battle with Konoha. 5 and Half since he gave birth to his and Itachi's son. Now Sasuke has his son, and Itachi's voice is whispering in his ears. Naruto knows he has to get his son back. ItaNaru

Dedication : Uh...whoever reviewed on 'The Mask' thank you!

Date : 7-27-08

* * *

Chapter Three : Kyo...or Ketsu?

* * *

He left the tower, quickly making his way to the old mansion, Kyuubi's speed boost helping him make it there in record time.

He sensed the Chakra signal of his son, still recogizable after all these years.

He jumped up to the correct window, and saw his orange haired child crying on the floor.

"Child...why do you cry?"

Kyo looked up, and Naruto smiled kindly at the black eyed child.

"Papa...he beat me again..."

Naruto snarled inwardly, smiling at his child.

"Do you want to know a secret?"

The small boy sniffled and nodded, walking towards his real father.

"Your papa? Sasuke?"

The boy nodded.

Naruto leaned down, grabbing Kyo's hand.

"I'm your real Daddy."

The small boy gasped, his face lighting up in joy as he whispered excitedly.

"Really? Will you take me away?"

"Of course...Ketsu."

"Ketsu?"

"That is your real name."

The boy nodded, and Naruto picked him up.

"Do you need anything from this room?"

"I need my bear."

"Where is he?"

"On my bed."

Naruto walked forward, and picked up the small black bear, the boy clutching his toy hard.

"Lets go...Daddy."

Naruto and his son dissappeared.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 : Haunting

Fandom : Naruto

Rating : T+ish

Title : The Cell

Author : Yami Kuro Ookami Hatake

Main Shipping : ItaNaru

Pairings : Implied SasoDei, SasuSaku

Warnings : Yaoi, Mpreg, Remember Death, Child Abuse

Summary : Its been 6 years since the battle with Konoha. 5 and Half since he gave birth to his and Itachi's son. Now Sasuke has his son, and Itachi's voice is whispering in his ears. Naruto knows he has to get his son back. ItaNaru

Dedication : Uh...whoever reviewed on 'The Mask' thank you!

Date : 7-27-08

* * *

Thanks For Reviewing :

claret

Alternative Angel

Princess Akasha

NeckoFury

AnsemMesna

To-to Bear xD

animelovr

snowyangel-13

you didn't did you

* * *

Chapter Four : Haunting

* * *

Naruto and Ketsu settled in quickly with the Akatsuki, Deidara and Sasori helping Naruto take care of Ketsu, as well as himself.

They believed him when he told them he sometimes heard Itachi speak to him.

"We believe you Naruto-kun, yeah, un!"

"True. It is possible that the Uchiha is haunting you."

And that night, for the first time in almost 6 years, with his son asleep smiling beside him, Naruto smiled happily, the thought of Itachi haunting him, keeping watch over him making him feel protected and loved.

"I love you Itachi." He whispered, before falling asleep, wrapped around his and Itachi's child.

In the corner of his room, a flickering image smiled, looking at his love.

"I love you too, my Naruto-angel."

The flickering image of Itachi Uchiha dissappeared.

* * *

Okay...thats all. This is just a short story, a small sequel to The Mask. Hope you liked.


End file.
